


An Alien Thing

by Rotschild



Series: Monsters and Heroes [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Nanite Blob Monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rotschild/pseuds/Rotschild
Summary: Feelings get pretty exhausting when you think about it too much.Thinking would be also a lot easier if there wasn't a nanite blob monster squirming under his skin.





	An Alien Thing

**Author's Note:**

> With love to the weirder part of fandom, that gave us reaper beans.  
> I have still no Idea what that is about. But it makes me laugh a lot xD

Angelas disappointed look would start to haunt his nightmares if she kept on staring at him like that. "What happened to you back there, Jack?"

Jack shifted, felt uneasy, while he sat on a medical cot in Watchpoint Gibraltars medical wing and couldn't do much else than shrug in a help- and kind of hopeless gesture. 

"The Reaper happened", he murmured, still in a dazed sort of shock, while he stared at his reflection in the mirror over the tap in the corner of the examination room. "Reapers nanites", he said without much point. Because Angela, of course, saw his scans and that big blob of nightmarish black... 'something' that held, right to this very moment, almost all of Jacks insides together and stopped him from bleeding all over the place. 

Well shit, Jack could even feel that thing move under his skin like a freakish version of a male pregnancy. No Idea if this 'chunk of nanites' should even behave like a solid blob in the first place. 

But most absurd was what that thing did to his body in general. Just some ten-ish hours after the so called 'Reaper-Incident' some of his uglier scars started to fade and smooth out of existence. The lines of stress and sorrow edged in his face, earned through decades of command over a bunch of hard-to-keep-track-of super humans, or highly decorated field agents at least, slowly vanished and left his face weirdly young looking. 

When he looked into the mirror now, he saw a version of himself that he hadn't seen in-... what? Ten or something years? Even his hair, long gone a starlight white and grey, got back a patchy blond shine that didn't seem right for him anymore. 

It made Jack feel queasy, even if his eyesight and hearing were on their peak again. He remembered how looking in Gabriels new face had made him feel. He felt the same kind of disorientation looking at himself now. These nanites were relentless little monsters in that way. 

Jack didn't even want to think much about them because neither him nor Angela had one good clue of how they worked. They were Doctor O'Deorains creation after all. So who the hell knew what they would do to Jack in the long run. 

Gabriel talked about them as if they were a conscious entity beside himself, but as far as Angelas tests went, they were only a chunk of teeny tiny omnics indeed, with a simple programming that resulted in keeping alive whatever they latched onto. 

But what or who that was they seemed to determine on their own...? 

None of Angelas simple nanite transferation tests worked. Even if there was not one good reason she could identify why they wouldn't. On simple-minded machines they should work like a charm. 

But the little guys in Jacks guts? They were a bunch of stubborn arseholes. Not really surprising, if one thought of their origin. 

A waving hand right in front of his face made Jack flinch and tore him out of his thoughts. 

"That wasn't what I meant at all", scolded Angela and Jack needed a moment to remember what she did even ask him. Jack, still having a hard time to concentrate on anything in front of him longer than five seconds, kind of like a cranky puppy on his first walk through a park, lifted his head and forced his look up and away from his hands.

They always were a milky kind of pale because of his gloves, but marked with so many scars that they usually felt rough to the touch like sandpaper. The most obvious silvery gnarled lines were over the back of his right hand, from a stabb through, and a ring about his left little Finger, almost amputated by a hand to hand fight against a guy wielding a combat knife. They were gone now. His hands still felt rough like unpolished iron, yet so different that he had problems to process the touch as 'his own'. Always unfamiliar, Gabriel said. The feeling was unsettling. 

Jack shook his head and huffed in irritation as he noticed himself almost drifting off in his own thoughts again. "What 'do' you mean then?"

Angela watched him like a doctoring hawk till her shoulders sunk with a heavy sigh. "Jack...", she all but pleaded and rolled her eyes in irritation. "Six broken ribs, broken knuckles on both your hands, one broken leg, a cut open chest and not to forget the shot wounds", she counted off of the fingers of her right hand. "Himmels, Jack, that's a lot more than a single person can handle - even an enhanced one. "

She rubbed her delicate hands over her face till she got back the energy to scowl at him some more. "What were you even thinking? Running off on your own like that...?!"

Of course Jack felt guilty instantly, like her earnest doctor voice always made him feel. It was unfair, because he at least had pretty good reasons to keep his distance in a fight. "It seemed like I was a main target this time. Didn't want to get some kids killed."

Angela let out an obnoxiously deep sigh and sunk her head. "Jack! I was there. I could have-..." Breathing in deeply she lifted her head with closed eyes and clenched her hands to subtly shaking fists. 

"You don't have to be a hero all the time, you know?", she uttered, trying for patience. "We all want and need you to be alive and to come home just as well, Jack."

But what if he fucked up again, Jack wanted to snarl back instantly and wrinkled his nose in sudden anger. When Jack fucked things up, it never was just a tumble down some stairs or a broken leg. It always was about fucking explosions and dead people. "I don't want any more dead team-mates. That's all", he growled lowly instead. Feeling attacked at an unfair level. 

"Then it shouldn't be yourself either! ", cried Angela with flaring blue eyes and an aura of angry authority that made Jack flinch back from her. "You are every bit as valid a part of this team and family as anyone of us, you stubborn fool!", she shouted in his face, her usually so calming presence now fully gone. "Even without being our commander you are important to us!"

Jack blinked. "Well yes, but-... "

"No but about it! ", Angela fought his response before he could speak it out. "You are 'loved' Jack! Did you forget that?! "

Did he...? Jack blinked a bit more in astonishment, with an open mouth and nothing to say. 

Angela huffed in anger, lifted her Hand and gave him a rough swat on the back of his head. 

"Think next time before you let others pummel you to a pulp. And now go, take some time off. There is nothing wrong with you", she grumbled unsatisfied. "Nothing I can fix at the moment, anyway."

Jack was sure that she would throttle him if he decided to argue, so he stood up and got out just fast enough that his retreat could still be counted as dignified. 

He let out a bone deep sigh while he paced over the compound, hands buried in his cleaned up leather jacket, and asked himself when it all got so very, very wrong. Grumbling and muttering he kicked at the blossom of some innocent daisy and got himself to the main hall. 

On his way through the lounge he took a double take as he witnessed the start of a war. 

Master Zenyatta sat opposite the little, bumbling bastion unit and together they took part in an intense game of chess. Meanwhile the little bird was sleeping peacefully in it's nest, only chirping silently when startled by movement.  
Bastion beeped a chuckle and set forward its queen. 

"A wise move, my friend!", praised master Zenyatta as Jack went near. "But you always should be prepared for a sacrifice."

Curious Jack took a look on the board. "He means your horse", he said in high amusement. 

"Indeed", confirmed master Zenyatta and took the game piece of the board. "Beep boop", tilted the bastion in mild alarm and while the noises it made rang so familiar that they still triggered nightmares sometimes, somehow Jack couldn't think of that omnic as one of the biggest threats he ever opposed in his life. 

Bastions were horrifying enemies in an open field and got so many of his comrades killed that Jack couldn't even count or name them all. But this thing...? 

Bastion beeped again and trapped master Zenyattas black monk in a corner which made Zenyatta suddenly stop his warm glow. 

This bastion unit was just a weird little guy that kind of talked in beeping noises like tinny droids in old scifi movies. Huh... 

Jack left them to their game and started to pace again. This time to the mess hall. 

Heavy he sat down at a table there, his dinner right in front of him - and felt no desire to eat it at all. 

And now that he was alone, he drifted off thinking again. Was it just a sort of hero-complex going on in his head that made him fight that way? Jack didn't think so at all. 

It just felt right to get hurt sometimes. To keep others safe and away while he may or may not got hurt in his efforts to shield others. A guy he met once in Oasis lamented about pain and drinking as a form of self punishment. And Jack guessed, yes, that could be a thing for him, too. 

Over the years he caused so much harm to others, it just seemed right and fair to let the world get a chance to throw it back at him. He sighed and thought of a world were Overwatch never existed. Would it really be worse off...? 

Distracted he drifted off into his head space and discarded his fork on the table. 

"You should eat it as long as it's hot, love!"

In sudden fright Jack jerked out of his thoughts and rammed his knee right onto the underside of the table, causing the cheap sheet of metal to bulge up. 

Lena opposite of him almost jumped out of her skin and fished with lightning quick reflexes after the fork that Jack had sent flying just a single blink ago. 

With wide eyes they stared at each other. Right till the moment Lena broke out in breath- and helpless giggles. 

Jack couldn't help it. Snorting he let his head fall in his hands till he didn't feel so shaky anymore. Then he reached out a hand and pressed two fingers over the visible arch in the metal and tried to push it down again. Of course there was no use in trying to hide the done damage. "Dammit, Lena. Don't scare the Super soldier", Jack scolded. 

"Yes daaad", she drawled out laughing and Jack rolled his eyes in silent answer. 

As he lifted his head again he saw Jesse stomping his way through the hall. As their eyes met a second later, Jack felt profoundly uncomfortable. Only with difficulty he resisted the need to look away. Not that Jesse cared. 

He didn't go for the served dinner but took a beeline right to their table and sat down besides Lena. "How you holding up? ", he asked Jack bluntly. Lena sensed the sudden change in atmosphere instantly and slowly lost her bright smile. As uncomfortable as Jack she looked back and forth between him and Jesse. 

"Should I leave you two alone...?", She asked, a little uneasy. Jesse smiled at her even if it looked a bit strained and tilted his head. "Never have to, pumpkin. "

"But... It would be 'better', wouldn't it?", Lena dwelled carefully. Jesse faltered a moment and nodded eventually. "Appreciated", he muttered. 

Maybe a little hesitant Lena began to smile again.  
"'Course, love! "

She was gone in an instant blur of blue light, zipped only back to press a kiss to Jesses jaw and trap Jack in a short and sudden hug. "Alright guys, but no fighting!"

And again she was gone in a blink. 

Jesse scrutinized him openly from his opposite place at the table as soon as Lena was out of sight. Jack felt suddenly like in SEP again. Jesses blank stare reminded him strongly of Gabes burning disappointment when Jack got tangled in a wild fistfight with his team-mates. Jack coughed. "Are we fighting...? "

Jesse let him steer a while in that feeling of having done something disappointingly horrible. But then he just snorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You are such an annoying dickhead", he muttered. Jack hummed in affront and wrinkled his nose. Jesse ignored him. "You would know if we were", he drawled. "There would be no question about it at all, no worries. "  
Then he went silent again. Just stared restlessly. Jack felt a lump of ice form in his stomach the longer they sat like this. An awkward silence fell over them and while Jesses entire form hummed with crackling energy, clearly wanting to say a lot of stuff, but not sure how, Jack dreaded what was coming for him. But he waited, trained in patience, even if Jesses restlessness made him want to squirm on his seat. But then, Jack knew he had a lot to say, too. So he said, "I am sorry", And felt strangely afraid. 

Jesses head shot up instantly. He watched him like a hawk while his eyes gleamed dangerously. "What for", he asked bluntly. Jack swallowed, because it was a lot, actually. "I shot Benson", he said. "And ...I didn't talk to you much, since."

Jesse stared at him while his eyes widened in anger. He seemed to need a moment to calm himself down, huffed loudly and turned his gaze away. His prosthetic hand scratched roughly over his neck while he rumbled in annoyance. "So not even sorry for the right thing. Can't say I'm surprised. "

The right thing?  
Jack looked down to his dinner plate, as his appetite was now gone for good. Roughly he shoved it to the side and leaned heavily on the table. Sighing he lowered his head and pushed a hand through his hair. "I thought-... I only read the report on him afterwards", he interrupted himself to take a deep breath. "The one that the Re-... That Gabe wrote when it happened. I should have known this. I never should have shot him just like that. I am sorry. "

Again silence fell over them. Jesse looked at him blankly and unyielding. "Do you think I hold a grudge? "

Jack faltered for a moment, but then shrugged in uncertainty. "I-... Maybe. I don't know. I guess that I would, though. "

Jesse huffed again and rolled his eyes. "Stupid dickhead", he snarled under his breath. Like Jack he leaned heavily on the table and rubbed roughly over his stubbled cheek. "You think Benson was my Gabriel Reyes, don't you?"

And ...yes...?  
Jack startled because now that Jesse said it aloud, he noticed that... Yes, he kind of did. Jesse ignored his quiet revelation entirely. "That I am now somehow devastated. And maybe even resentful of the person who killed him. "

Jack didn't feel like he had the right words for this kind of conversation. "I-... I guess so... "  
To his irritation Jesse just laughed. A way too earnest and inappropriate sound in this kind of conversation. "Damn you, Morrison, don't give deadlock guys too much credit. Lucky Joe wasn't anything like Gabe. "

But then he hesitated and grumbled, "well, okay yes, kinda. He tried to kill me, anyway. "  
Jack just couldn't hold in the snort and bared his teeth in a bitter grin. But the short laugh at his expenses didn't make him feel less awful about it. "You mean it didn't hurt? At all?", he asked reasonably skeptic. 

Jesse looked at him, thinking, and decided in the end just to shrug. "Didn't say that", he muttered. 

Jack felt now as horrible as he felt confused. "What is it you want to say? ", he asked cautiously. 

Jesse scratched through his wild beard again. "Well", he spoke in the same kind of rough and serious voice that made Jack instantly think of an old man. A man like himself, worn down by tired bitterness. 

"Ya know, there may have been a time when I liked him. When I looked up to him", he spoke slowly like trying out unfamiliar words on his tongue. "He was a part of my life then. But today? I like myself a lot more. And I have absolutely no doubt that he would have killed me if you hadn't stopped him. " He looked up, lifting his head high with conviction. "I don't wanna die, Jack", he said. "Not for that kind of guy."

Jack opened his mouth without really knowing what to say. Jesse sniffed and rubbed his nose as he leaned back in his seat. "Don't start playing the 'what if' game here, old man", Jesse drawled. "What would have happened if I got him out of there and maybe made him see sense in the process, is nothing I ever think about, so you shouldn't either. "

Jack blinked, totally caught on the wrong foot and feeling like he didn't catch an important part of the conversation. "Uh...", he mumbled as cunning as a brick. "But... Wasn't he important...?"

Jesse looked at him like one would look at a particularly stupid double-headed ape. "Jack", he spoke in an especially slow way, that made Jacks skin crawl. "He was a murderer." As Jack lifted his brows Jesse scowled and waved his hand. "Well, the Reaper is too, but you 'know' what I mean. Gabe was a hero once. Benson never did shit for the greater good or to help anyone else. He never was a friend or a brother if it didn't get him something he wanted. All he did with his life was dishing he'll out for others."

Jack listened intently and was pretty soon completely out of words. "...I", he stuttered in irritation. He had no experience with most of this feelingsy-stuff. He was a life-long soldier after all and lost many people, even good friends, along the way. He still felt horrible when it happened. That Jesse seemed so unaffected about it, was... unexpected. So his reaction to unexpected situations was mostly an irrational kind of anger. "I still cant shake the feeling that I robbed you of an opportunity", he grumbled and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Something that you can only get once in a lifetime and now sure as hell won't get ever again... "

Jesse snorted and lifted a brow. "What. A heart-felt Reunion like your rendezvous in moonlight with the Reaper?"

Jack felt like a bucket of ice water was chucked over his head. In an instant he looked up, face suddenly flushed a horrible shade of patchy red. Jesse didn't laugh or judge, just watched him with an interested gleam in his eyes. 

"So it's true?", he asked, the astonishment quiet clear in his voice. Then he snorted and showed a bright and highly amused grin. Jack didn't answer, just grumbled and looked away. For Jesse it was answer enough. "Do you annoying dickhead really think we let an operative who dared a highly dangerous talon agent to a known location, right there 'on the Intercom line', just run off on his own without someone to have an eye out?"

Jesse wheezed in silent laughter and took deep breaths while trying to calm down again. "You were the poor sod sent after 'me', like... Didn't you even suspect someone knew?"

Jack felt like his skin was on fire. Humming deeply in his throat he let a hand fall over his eyes. Of course to Jesses high amusement. 

"Who was there?", Jack croaked.  
As suddenly as it appeared, Jesses bright grin faded away again. He seemed to waver and his voice got back to its neutral tone. "Genji", he muttered. "And you should be very thankful that it had been him. He told no-one what it exactly was that he saw. Well... No-one but 'me', of course."

Jack nodded And let out a deep breath. But Jesse spoke further. "Beside from that, that enlightened ninja maybe was curious enough of what the Reaper would do, but I am really not."

His tone made Jack open his eyes again. Jesse looked earnest and subliminal angry back at him.  
"You know what you both mean to me, 'daaad'", he drawled with a grin that looked more like a snarl.  
"But Reaper-... 'Gabe'. He proved himself to be not more than wickedly deadly and dangerous in the last eight years. And if I had been there and would have seen him attack you..." He breathed in so deeply it lifted his shoulders. 

"I want you to know", Jesse said. "I sure as shit never till I die 'want' to shoot the Reapers fucking face off. But I will. If I have to." His look burned itself right through Jacks and left his brain a stupid prickling mush. Jack felt stunned and could only nod till his tongue not longer felt stuck to the roof of his suddenly desert dry mouth. 

Jesse sniffed. "I don't know what's going on with you and Reaper. But I know that you dickheads were always kind of meant to be. In a fucked up way. Can't say I'm jealous, you two always got on like a house on fire, but... "

Jack coughed after his breath hitched in a painful snort. "It was always more the kind with burning people in it."

Jesse nodded. "exactly. That's why I really don't wanna know."

He cleared his throat awkwardly. 

"Well, you know", Jesse said eventually. "I was pissed as shit that you almost got yourself killed. Again. 'Without a thought'."  
Jesse watched him again in disappointed anger and Jack felt like a scolded boy that scraped his knees on the courtyard. "All I want you to know is, that here are a lot of people who care. Genji and me foremost."  
Jack felt embarrassed, but also warm to his bones because of other feelings-y reasons. It didn't feel quite right. So he just lifted his brow and drawled, "Yeah, thanks for that, Kiddo."

Jesse's cheeks went flaming red.  
"Shut the fuck up, Jackass!"

* * *

The whole day got Jack so emotionally drained, he stumbled tired as hell into his room and discarded his cloths heedlessly on his way to his cot. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

His dreams were wild and restless, overwhelmingly filled with noises and sights he thought he would never get back again. Fueled by memories, triggered through the familiar impressions of the day, Jacks dreams of course were haunted by war and long forgotten faces. 

His new dream, come to life after hours of shifting and turning, was full of groaning explosions and way too many faceless civilians. An only half remembered scenario that resembled the Zurich meltdown. 

He dreamed of Gabriel in his tactical Blackwatch gear, yet still screeching in that haunting rough voice for people to die, die, die, just 'die' already!! 

Flashing red lights in the dark were the first sign of the lurking omnics, a powerful army of rattling bastions. The noises they made as they stomped and rolled over wood, stone and human bones was all it needed to make Jack feel horrendously sick. 

A little girl with burned down skin and wide black eyes tucked on Jacks combat trousers, asking him in high obnoxious giggles, "What does being a soldier even mean, 'Jacky'?"

Jack woke up rasping for breath and shaken to his core. His muscles felt cold and his throat burned with the need to puke his guts out on an empty stomach. 

He needed some hellish minutes to calm down and to notice that he wasn't simply out of breath because of his racing heart. No, he just couldn't 'breathe' like before. 

His eyes started burning in exhausted anger and bitterness. Of course non of Gabriels weirdly worked wonders would last him for long. It seemed like the nanites already started to die off. 

As he looked to the clock on his nightstand Jack not only noticed that they didn't even last him full twenty four hours, but also that he almost couldn't read the bright and shiny red digits. 

Jack sat up in a burst of desperate aggression, grabbed that damn clock and threw it. Who the fuck cared if that damn thing cracked or damaged the wall. 

Jack just wanted to never be blind and deaf again! 

He would oh so gladly give his sight if it left him with the sound of genuine voices and music or give away his hearing for the sight of a bright blue sky... 

He was going to need his visor again. He wouldn't be useless, but it never did justice to the senses he actually lost. All it did was make him feel cold and isolated and he 'hated' it! 

Devastated he buried his face in his hands as he moaned a desperate noise in the dark. Nobody was here to hear him howl and cry anyway. 

His head jolted up as suddenly someone touched his face. Blinking reflexively he searched for an assailant in the dark but saw merely the rough outlines of his desk and seat. 

His hand shot to his left. Conducted through familiar muscle memory he tipped through the console interface and turned on the lights. 

His sight was already blurring so bad, it made him nauseous. Like he remembered it when he was a greasy teenager and needed glasses for a while. 

But even he could not miss that dark shape of... 'something' standing right in front of him. 

'Something', indeed, what the hell. It wasn't a person - not even a solid thing!

Jack could see right through it like a vaguely familiar shadow of someone he couldn't quite name. Its eyes were just darker spots in a lit room and nothing about it seemed in any way human.

Jack sprung to his feet and the thing flinched back like a spooked cat. But not in steps, just a flickering and lightning quick glide that reminded Jack instantly of Gabriel.

The penny needed a moment to drop. "The nanites...", Jack gasped wide eyed under his breath. 

Was it a feeble cloud of those teeny tiny omnics, like the ones Gabriel left behind while moving around...?

Well Fuck, Jack wouldn't know. But this shade of blackish smoke was not enough to form an actual person. Jack got a headache just looking at it. Amazingly the cloud of nanites floated and moved without Gabriel even near to command them. 

With a hitching breath Jack stretched out his hand, cautiously like one would do while touching something they new could hurt them badly. The Thing mirrored his hesitant movement instantly. Just a blink later their hands touched. Jacks eyes widened in pure amazement. It felt like dipping his fingers in ice-cold water without actually feeling wet. His fingertips prickled from the cold. 

"What are you...", rasped Jack in a daze while staring with watering eyes, too afraid to blink and miss something important. 

The figure lifted its left hand while Jack watched motionless. Again it touched his face, the feeling somehow as familiar as breathing. Gabriel had felt exactly the same. Just... more 'real'. 

"What are you doing...?", Jack dared to ask, his voice rough and painfully dry, after getting back his ability to think and not only stare like a deer caught in headlights. 

The figure of nanites shivered before it sprung suddenly to movement. In a whirl of blackish swirls of motion it lost its, kind of, humanoid form and coiled with a jolt around Jacks still outstretched hand. Jack clenched his jaw as he feared for a moment he would end up with burning frostbites. 

But then a solid blob of inky black substance filled the palm of his hand and Jack gasped in wild astonishment. 

A part of himself, he said.  
Not a big one, he said.  
Just a 'chunk of nanites', he 'fucking' said. 

Dammit, Gabriel was so full of shit sometimes and he absolutely never did 'anything' by half. Jack should have seen the lie from the start. 

What Jack held this very moment in his hand, was nothing less than a lazily pulsating and nightmarish black human heart. 

Maybe somewhat smaller than an actual human organ should be. Gabriel must have given him a part of his core entity. The nanites seemed to remember the shape they usually took, or something... 

Jack was so out of anything to say, he just huffed and got wrecked by a rattling cough for his efforts. "You are such an old Sap, you darn 'moron'...!", he grumbled as he finally got his breath back. 

Like a living thing that black and blotchy little monster nestled in his palm, arched like a cat that stretched for a cuddles. If it didn't look so hideous, Jack would have maybe called it cute. 

A tired sigh came over Jacks lips as he realized that these nanites didn't look anything like they were dying. What was Jack to do? Keep them like a beastly kind of exotic pet...?! 

"Dammit, Gabe...! ", he rasped and cupped the little nanite monster in both of his hands, trying to warm its icy surface. It made a sound like shivering leafs. Its arching touch felt like an approval of some sort. 

But then the kind of squirmy black blob monster suddenly lost its solid consistence. Like dust and sand it ran through Jacks fingers and puffed out in an intimidating smoky cloud. Just a second later it attacked with force. 

Jack tried to elude it by throwing himself back but the smoke latched onto his skin and covered his eyes in an instant, even as Jack pressed them shut in reflex. 

With hammering heart he opened his mouth wide to breathe and cry out, but immediately the monster sensed its opportunity and tore down through Jacks throat like liquid fire. It clogged his airways thick like tar. Jack clawed at his own skin, trying to heave and wretch it out. He felt his fingertips tingle with numbness. 

His heart sized and his insides squeezed. It choked him and he could do absolutely nothing about it. Jacks eyes rolled back in his head, while thick white foam gathered in the corners of his mouth and he knew with certainty that he was about to die-... 

* * *

Jack woke up sudden, many hours later. A hell of a headache wrecked his brain, while he felt horrendously sick and shivery. 

His sight was sharp as an eagles. 

He could hear the silent hum of the ventilating systems outside of his room. 

Maybe, just Maybe, Jack cried again. 

His voice rasped for an entire week.

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/G2G088M9)


End file.
